


In the Dark

by Meatball42



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dawn - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Historical, LGBTQ Themes, Nightmares, Nighttime, Period-Typical Homophobia, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: After he nearly loses his job, Thomas dreams about what could have happened.





	In the Dark

Thomas wasn’t afraid of going to prison.

He didn’t want it to happen, of course. But it wasn’t prison that haunted his dreams. It was their faces.

How they would stare at him, dragged out the back entrance like a common criminal. The gasps of the women, as they whispered to each other about the charges. The horror, the disgust.

Thomas would have to get out of bed, take a few quiet paces around the room, let his heart slow from its panicked pounding. 

And then, he went back to sleep, because he had to get up with the dawn.


End file.
